Across the Mortal Dimensions
by Superbluestar428
Summary: I never meant to come to this dimension! Honestly, I swear! I don't even know how it was possible! Killing a lizard demon is one thing, but being pulled into my favorite book series dimension? That calls for complete panic and hyperventilation. Now, I'm meant to kill a life in order to save another. By the Angel, what have I gotten myself into? OCxMeliorn, Clace, Sizzy, Malec
1. Me vs The Lizard Man

**Hey, so to those of you who are my followers and are reading this, I know I'm such a terrible fanfic-writer. I create a story, never finish it, then creates another story. BUT! I promise you, things will be differently. I will be planning everything out this time! For this new story, I will just post one chapter and see how it goes from there. Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES! ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE!**

* * *

_I was surrounded by nothing but darkness. Every corner I turned, there wasn't a single light to signify where I was. _

_"You..." a voice whispered. Judging by the tone, it was obviously a male's voice._

_"Hello? Anybody there?" I called out meekly into the darkness, my voice echoing as I did. _

_"Must..." The voice echoed again. I looked around searching for the source of the voice._

_"Who are you? Show yourself!" I yelled. A bright light flashed in front of me and I walked towards it._

_And I know what you're thinking, don't go into the light! But it will lead me to the voice, so might as well._

_"Kill a life..." The voice was fading. "... To save another."_

_"Why would I have to kill someone?" This is insane! I'm yelling at a light. If that doesn't spell crazy, I don't know what does. "And who am I saving?"_

_The voice, however, repeated, "Kill a life... To save another..."_

_The light was fading as well, so I tried to chase after it. _

_"Wait! Who are you?! And who do I have to save?!" I yelled as I ran after the light. _

_Suddenly, the light grew brighter, consuming me in it's flames._

* * *

_THUMP!_

I found myself face-first on the floor. I muffled a groan, before using my hands to lift me up off the floor. Ow, that hurt. I rubbed my sore face. Hopefully, I didn't get a bruise.

I removed my tangled legs from my blanket and stood up. I glanced at my dresser mirror, my hair all shooting all over the place.

Woah, bad bed hair. My eyes scanned over my whole room, which was pretty bland, considering I hate boring colors. The pale yellow walls and white carpeted floors just screamed 'sunshine'. Everyone knows I don't do happy, crappy sunshine.

But I am lazy, so I wont change it. Plus, I don't have money for things like paint and '_new carpeting_'.

I opened my door and went across the hall to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth, I headed to my room to get changed. I changed into a black hoodie that's left unzipped, a dark blue t-shirt, jeans, a black beanie, and dark blue fingerless gloves.

As I was changing, my thoughts went back to that dream I had. I wonder what that was all about. Then again, I did watch that supernatural movie last night before sleeping. Probably something from that. I mean really. _Kill a life to save another?_Unless my thoughts are turning me into a psychotic killer, I'm not killing anyone any time soon.

Since today is Saturday, I'm free to do what I want. That, having no life and all however, means to just stay home or maybe go the the park and read a book. Yes, I'm a loner, don't rub it in. I prefer to make friends with books... Wow, I just noticed how lame that sounded. No friends, no life, no perfect family. _Harsh_.

I headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat. As I approached the fridge, I immediately noticed the note stuck on it.

_Dad and I will be at work all day. Brother gone for the weekend, sister's over at grandparents. Don't go out after dark and don't answer the door to strangers. Money is on the table for pizza tonight. Love you. :) -Mom_

Yeah, right. If she really did love me, I wouldn't have been left home alone now would I? I bet she wouldn't even notice if I disappeared off of the face of the planet!

Not like it makes a difference anyways. No friends, remember?

After grabbing a quick breakfast, I went upstairs to grab my bag. I picked up my black messenger bag that sat beside my shelf of books. I scanned the shelves looking at each book happily. Five books caught my eye, making me grin even more. The Mortal Instruments series were the best out of all the books I've read. Not really a fan of the Infernal Devices, but its not that bad. The manga was cool though. I'm actually really excited since next year, it's going to be a movie. And I'm babbling like an idiot. Grazing my fingers across the books, I gave one last smile before heading to the garage. Putting on my black combat boots, I was about to pick up my skateboard when I heard a deep, low growl. I looked around my garage.

Nothing. Nothing but boxes of old clothes, bikes, a fridge, and a dark shadow looming in the corner- _Wait, what?_

I could it breathing heavily, a snarl heard in the mix. Now that I have a good view of it, it looked more like a large reptile than a shadowy, humanoid figure. It had a lizard head, the red eyes were narrowed slits, the skin was scaly, a long dinosaur tale, and, let's not forget, the sharp claws that gleamed in the light. It looked like that _Lizard Man_ from the _Amazing Spiderman_.

I could see that its back was turned to me, I went unnoticed. It was looking around, looking for _something_. Or maybe _someone_. It sniffed the air, its tail swiveled back and forth.

I was frozen in my spot. I should have screamed, I wanted to actually, but my voice died out in my throat. In my shocked stupor, I dropped my skateboard. It clattered to the floor, the noise echoing in the empty garage.

Oh crud.

The lizard thing snapped its attention to me immediately. Its beady, red eyes narrowed. It grinned- at least, I _think _it's grinning. Its either a grin or its showing off its teeth at me. Either way, its giving me a look that a predator gives its prey.

My only escape is across from me, but it seems so far away, so out of reach. If I make a run for it, surely, that thing will get to me before I even move. The Lizard Man's razor tongue shot out as it fully turned to me. Amusement danced in its eyes.

Then it dashed at me, at a speed that could rival the Flash's (yes, I am a superhero fanatic, but is this really a time for that?). I picked up the closest object nearest to me. In this case, it was a long umbrella.

It screeched as the umbrella came in contact with its head. It fell to the side, black blood oozed from the side of the head. Unfortunately, some of the black blood dripped on the umbrella as well, making a small part where the blood touched the material became singed. I kept a firm grip on the handle.

This is where I made the two most stupidest mistakes in the world.

I made the first mistake when I slowly stalked to where the lizard had fallen. It wasn't moving. Hopefully, it was dead. Dear God, _please_tell me it's dead. It was when I was two inches away from it, did it open its eyes and pounced on me.

The second mistake? Breathing when the lizard's face was an inch close to mine. The dude needs a tic-tac.

It pinned me to the ground, I struggled from its grasp. It looked at me hungrily, almost ready to bite my head off. The lizard's tongue darted out of its mouth, making its way across my cheek. The lizard's breath very hot and uncomfortable.

You know what? Forget one tic-tac, give it the _whole_ _pack_!

The lizard's reptilian hands were around my wrists, my fingers were inches away from the umbrella. I stretched my fingers, the tips of my fingers brushed against the handle. _Come on! Come on! Come on- YES!_

I finally caught a grip on the handle and used my hand to swing the umbrella to hit the lizard. It was a successful hit. I used this distraction to my advantage and kicked it off me.

Like a _boss_!

It screeched, almost sounding like nails scratching on a chalk board. The lizard brought out its claws before dashing at me head on.

But I was prepared. When it came close, the umbrella stabbed through its chest. It paused and looked down at its chest, as if it were surprised that I could have actually touched it. The black blood pour out of the wound. The umbrella was already melting away. Well, there goes my only weapon.

The lizard growled and shrieked, not pleased with the umbrella lodged in its chest. The lizard disappeared, the black blood staining the concrete floor. In it's place was a swirling blue circle, shining brightly.

I tried to catch my breath. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins, my heart beating erratically. I was shaking- or at least I think I was. I was too busy staring at the black blood. For a moment, I said nothing, did nothing. Finding my voice at last, I let out a good two-minute scream.

Hah, take that Black Canary. I bet I broke a window with that scream.

...

Again with the superhero reference! I have to control myself, I mean some of you are probably reading that line with confusion! I can't help it, I think it unconsciously. Sue me.

But that's besides the point. The point is, is that I was almost killed- Yes, KILLED!- by a freaky lizard man who disappeared after I stabbed it with an umbrella. Oh yeah, the cops will definitely believe me. They'll probably even add in a straitjacket as a bonus for a job well done in killing the lizard.

... You know, I'm being sarcastic right? Because I am.

I was about to get up and call my mom, when I felt a small tug on my leg. I could feel myself sliding forward as if some force was pulling me toward the blue circle. I felt magnetized to the circle. The small tug then began to pull more, until eventually it felt like I was being sucked into a vacuum. I tried desperately to use my hands to keep a firm grip on the floor from being sucked in. My nails dragged on the floor.

Then, just like that, I was sucked in. My screams echoing after me as the blue circle closed.

* * *

**So yeah, it's one of _those_ stories. The one where a person is sent to the TMI universe. I wanted to see how I would do this. I might remake this chapter. Just saying. So give me some feedback. I hope to hear your opinions! **


	2. Dumpster Diving and Rapist Vampires

**Oh yeah! I got a lot good reviews for the first chapter. I just got so inspired by you guys that I decided to give you a second chapter! So, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES! IT IS OWNED BY CASSANDRA CLARE!**

* * *

Falling out of the sky? _N__ot_ a pleasant feeling. But falling in a _dumpster_? Definitely _**NOT**_ my definition of fun.

I swallowed down the bile that threatened to come out of my throat. The stench of garbage was overpowering, making my eyes water.

"Gross..." I muttered, standing up and peeling the garbage off my clothes. I removed the banana peel off my head and looked around for my black beanie.

Spotting my hat underneath some huge- _Oh shiz_, it's a _rat_! I grabbed a broken broom (which was _coincidentally_ there) and wacked it off my hat.

I shook it clean, wiping away the dirt off of it before putting it back on my head.

...

What? I know that if it's not on my head, I would lose it for sure.

I jumped out of the dumpster, looking around to see where I was. I was in an alley somewhere. And I could've _sworn_ that it was just morning. Either I had passed out for a few hours or daylight savings time came early.

I could hear the honking of cars and see light glittering the streets at the mouth of the alley. I wonder where I am. Hopefully not _too_ far from New Jersey. I walked to the end of the alley way. I watched as crowds of people passed by me, covering most of the sidewalks as the went. They were either talking on their phones, talking to other people, or just rushing to get off the sidewalk. The streets were busy, full of traffic and taxi cabs.

I decided to try and ask someone where I was. "Excuse-" The person just passed me paying no attention to me. I tried again. "Uh, do you mind-?" Some man pushed me out of the way. "I was just _wondering_-"

"Don't just stand there in the middle of the sidewalk, _little girl_!" one man said as he shoved me out of the way. I caught my footing and glared at the man as he walked away.

People are just so rude! I just need to know where I am, _dammit_!

I calmed down a bit. No use getting angry, it'll get me nowhere. The best approach is ask someone who looks friendly.

I stopped a woman who was pushing a baby stroller. "Um, excuse me, miss? Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

For a moment, I thought she was going to ignore me or scream '_kidnapper_!'. She eyed me down wearily. Instead, to my surprise, she answered me. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering where I am? And if you can- though, this may sound kind of _weird_- what state?" She raised an eyebrow. Her eyes were screaming _'crazy lunatic_' as eyed me down again.

"Dear, you're in Brooklyn." She paused, watching for my reaction. "In _New York._" My eyes widened and I'm sure my mouth was hanging wide open.

Toto, I don't think we're in _Jersey_ anymore.

Recollecting myself, a gave the woman a small '_thank you_' before dashing down the street. How on Earth did I get to Brooklyn!? Much less New York?! I don't know how I'm going to go home or-

Oh. My. God.

I skidded to a stop, almost bumping into the person in front of me. I stood there, frozen on the spot, staring up at building. I thought being all the way in New York was a shocker, but _this_-? _This_ made my jaw drop to the floor.

Right in front of me, with neon light blazing from the windows and the muffled music, was a place that was meant to only exist in a book. A book I was _very_ familiar with.

"_Pandemonium_...?" I whispered staring up at the place with wide eyes.

But how can that be? It's not real! Cassandra Clare made it up! It's supposed to be fictional!

Yet here it is. Standing tall and brightly in the night. If I wasn't as shocked as I was right now, I would have fainted.

Maybe this _is_ a dream. Yeah, a _dream_. The _Lizard Man_- a dream. Falling into a _dumpster_- a dream. Seeing a _fictional_ dance club- also _just a dream_. I will wake up any second now.

I continued to run down the street. Soon, I was in an abandoned neighborhood. Maybe I _shouldn't_ have run away from civilization. Oh well, if I get jumped, I will eventually wake up since this _is_ just a dream.

Just then, two guy stumbled down the sidewalk, obviously intoxicated. They immediately noticed me and began checking me out. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them and continued to walk. The two grinned at each other before blocking my way.

"Hey there cutie." One guy said, grinning at me. I tried to walk around them, but they continue to block my way.

"Come on, now. We just wanted to _talk_. Maybe get a few _drinks_-"

"Not interested." I rejected, a deadpan expression evident on my face. Even if this was a dream, I still had my will to reject. I noticed they were backing me into an alleyway.

"Come on, we'll have fun." the second guy said.

"I highly doubt that." Which is true. These guys are drunk, who knows what they can do. Screw the dream, I just want to wake up now.

"And why ever not?" the first guy asked, a drunken smile playing on his lips.

"For one thing, you're _drunk_." I stated, glaring at them. "Second, I don't go with strangers. Especially strangers who smell of desperation... And cheap cologne. Yuck, did you two drown yourself in it?" The two boys were getting angry. It was clear by the way they clenched their hands and narrowed their eyes.

"Then maybe we can change your mind." The second guy grinned. It was then that I noticed his teeth. Sure, they were normal. Pearly white and straight. It was the fangs that were making me stare. Yes, _fangs_- very sharp and pointy fangs.

The other guy also showed off his fangs. "I'm sure you can reconsider?"

Holy crap, I'm dealing with vampires.

They sure as hell don't look anywhere near as charming or mysterious as Edward Cullen.

I couldn't let them hear how nervous and scared I was getting. But one thing you should know? A _scared_ Erin is a _sarcastic_ Erin. With that, I couldn't hold back my cocky reply, "Sorry, I don't do Edward Cullen _wannabes_."

Ok, that sounded _wrong_. Never say a sentence like that _ever_ again.

They looked at me in astonishment. It was clear that they were expecting me to _cower_ in fear. "Then again I wouldn't mind if you _sparkle_ when the sun is out." I continued, mocking them.

Next thing I know, I'm being pinned to the wall, my hands on both sides of my head.

"You _mundanes_ are so foolish." Vamp #1 said, his eyes filled with amusement. His grip on my wrists tightened, and I winced. Why wasn't I _waking up!?_ "Then again, I like my blood with a little _spice_."

"You want _spice_?" I spat, struggling against his grip. "I'll give you spice." I brought my leg up and kicked him in his _holy place._

He curled in on himself, grasping his stomach. I kicked him off me, but before I could even escape, I was tackled to the ground.

"Foolish mundane. What did you think you would accomplish?" I could feel the vampire shake with laughter. "We are _faster, stronger_. You wouldn't have gone very far."

"Get off me, you _bloodsucking numbskull_!" I yelled, trying to shake him off me. He wouldn't budge. Pain surged through me as his knee was drilled into my back. I winced, biting my lip to stop from crying in pain. He flipped me around, straddling my hips with his legs. He grinned, his fangs sticking out.

"You're a pretty little thing, aren't you? For a mundane anyways." I could feel his hand sliding down to the hem of my shirt. Slowly, his cold fingers slipped under my shirt. I just kept kicking, hoping that he would get off me.

Okay, maybe this isn't a dream. The pain is real. The vampire is real. The cold fingers running across my stomach is **_REAL_**!

So this is it? I'm just going to get raped by a freaking vampire? I won't even cry because that'll just show him that I'm scared and weak. I will forever be _tainted_ by this moment. Please, God, someone-! _SAVE ME_!

As if my prayers were answered, the vampire was thrown off me. I sat up, thankful to whoever did that. It was too dark to see, but I saw one figure beating up the vampire. The second vamp was about to jump on the figure's back when another dark figure came giving the vampire a round house kick. Another figure, I could tell it was a girl from the long hair, came holding some sort of chain. The chain wrapped around Vamp #1's wrist. Vamp #1 gave a shriek before the chain unwound off his wrist.

"Now, get lost before I send you to the Clave." one of the figures said. The vampires uttered a rushed apology before stumbling out of the alleyway.

I stood up and dusted myself off. Before I could say anything, I froze in place, finally seeing who my saviors are. They stepped into the moonlight. There were two boys and one girl. And I recognized them immediately, at least how I _imagined_ they would look anyways.

The girl had long, black hair with matching eyes to add to her beauty. She was taller than me, probably a few inches taller. She wore a black dress that flowed around her legs elegantly, her black knee-high boots definitely gave her an extra few inches with the 5-inch heels. Around her wrist was a golden chain. And, not to sound lesbian or anything, she was very beautiful and had a certain grace as she moved.

One boy had the same black hair as the girl's, but had striking blue eyes. He had a thin, wiry build under his black sweater and black pants. Around his waist was a belt that held different blades and daggers. He had a serious expression on his face as the last boy bragged to him.

The last boy almost made me turn away from the shiny-ness. Seriously, he was standing in the moonlight, making him glow. He was the golden boy- _Literally_. He had fine, curly golden blond hair and golden eyes to match. He was also slim with a muscular build and towers over me (him being 5'11" and me being 5'4").

They were talking to each other, complimenting on a job well-done. I straightened up and contained my excitement.

I feel a fangirl moment coming on-! I bit down on my lower lip to keep from uttering a squeal. OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Right in front of me are the most awesomest characters of the entire book! I am in the presence of the Lightwood children themselves. Oh how I wanted to jump up and down and shake their hands right there on the spot! It's really them! I actually got to see them in action! This is every bookworm's dream! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh- "Oh my god..." Did I say that aloud? Shoot! That's not what I wanted to say! I covered my mouth with both my hands.

The three stopped their talking to look at me with wide eyes. Keep it calm. Keep it cool. You don't want to embarrass yourself in front of them!

"Jace, I thought we put up a glamour!" Isabelle exclaimed, turning to Jace with a glare. Jace put his hands up in defense.

"We did! Nobody hasn't seen us yet! Until now..." Jace replied, mumbling the last part. He gazed at me, looking me up and down. Isabelle began to pace up and down.

"It's a mundane. A _mundane_ can actually see us!" Isabelle yelled, obviously freaking out. Alec was also staring at me.

"Maybe she's a shadowhunter." Alec was calm and serious.

"Jace, Isabelle, and Alec Lightwood?" Play it cool and slowly. I was about to continue when suddenly I was pinned to the wall for the second time today. What is it with these people and pinning innocent girls to the wall?

"How do you know our names?" Jace said as I found myself pinned to the wall with a seraph blade to my throat.

"I know many people's names. Many people know you as well." Since he _IS_ a character from a book. The Mortal Instruments is a popular series. Those who actually read the series would obviously know who Jace Wayland/Morgenstern/Lightwood/Herondale- Dang, he has a lot of names!

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Now why would I tell you my name when a blade is pointed at my throat?" I smirked as he was taken aback by my statement. "Where's Clary?" I asked, hoping to know which book I'm in right now.

"How do you know my sister's name?" So they still think they're brother and sister. I'm either in the City of Ashes or the City of Glass.

"Like I said, I know people." I glanced down at the blade at my throat. "Maybe you should put that away. Didn't your mommy ever tell you that it's rude to point sharp knives at girls?"

He gave a disapproving grunt before letting go of me and pocketing his blade. "Now tell me how you know my sister's name?"

"Tell me, first, when was the last time you saw her?" I countered, hoping someone would answer my question.

"On a ship when we battling Valentine." So I'm somewhere before the Epilogue of the City of Ashes. So, they didn't go to Idris yet. Okay, I have an idea of where I am.

"Who are you?" Alec asked, staring at me wearily. Oh shoot, I haven't thought this far in my plan. Should I tell them my real name?

"You can call me Erin. Erin-" I thought about it for a second before saying the first name that popped into me head. "-_Herondale_."

"But the last of the Herondales are dead." Isabelle explained, narrowing her eyes at me.

Think of some excuse-! "I'm the long-lost niece of Stephen Herondale." I blurted out. Yeah, that's the best excuse I can come up with. The two original Lightwood siblings seemed to believe me, but Jace still eyed me with doubt.

"So, what are you doing here, Miss Herondale?" I knew Jace was holding back a sarcastic comment.

"The Clave sent me here to check how everything is." I gazed at Jace. "Especially since the son of Valentine has trouble following him around."

"What can I say?" Jace smirked at me. "With looks as amazing as _these_, people have no choice but be attracted to them."

And there's the sarcastic comment. Funny how I imagined him saying something like this as I read about him in my bedroom.

"Are you staying at the Institute?" Isabelle asked politely.

"Yes, but as you can see I got lost. And let's not forget, the airport losing my luggage and weapons is a very big problem. I'm lost, powerless, and vulnerable." I explained, doing a mental sigh of relief. Who knew I was such an _amazing_ liar?

"Come with us, we'll bring you to the Institute. Isabelle can lend you some clothes." I instantly paled. Isabelle's clothes are usual short dresses and tight shirts. Oh lucky me...

We walked to the Institute in silence. The only sound was Isabelle's boots echoing in the empty streets. Abruptly, Jace stopped and sniffed the air. His nose crinkled as he pinched it.

"What in God's name is that horrid smell?" Jace sniffed again. "Is it just me, or do I smell rotten eggs and rat poop?" I smelled my arm and almost gagged at the smell. Oh yeah, that's rotten eggs alright.

"Let's just say that dumpster diving is _not_ my specialty." I said before walking ahead.

From behind, I heard Alec ask '_Dumpster diving?_' and I imagine Isabelle and Jace shrugging before trying to catch up to me.

* * *

**So chapter 2 is up! I might re-upload this again and change it. But I hope you liked it! R&R!**


	3. Talking with a Whole Lot Of Punching

**Hey guys! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! Like EVER! I hope you guys enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT- Oh, you know the rest.  
**

* * *

"Here we are." Isabelle extended her hand around the place. "A hotel for all Shadowhunters in the area."

The Institute was bigger than I imagined. The church-like building was a perfect disguise for a Shadowhunter hideout.

The three led me to the elevator, pressing the button and waited for it to come down. Once it came, we shuffled inside. The elevator shook and rattled, creaking as it went up. With a 'ping!', the elevator doors opened and we all stepped out.

"Meow." I looked down to see a blue Persian cat, Church to be precise. I bent down and scratched the back of his ears. He purred contentedly.

"Wow, he doesn't even know you yet he likes you." Alec said, an astonished look on his face.

"Who wouldn't? My beauty just captivates people's attention." I replied cockily.

"I think your growing a bigger ego than Jace." Isabelle stated as she looked from me to Jace.

Jace put a hand over his heart, mocking hurt on his face. "Don't be jealous, Iz, beautiful people have it hard." Jace exclaimed, a grin playing on his lips.

"You got that right." I agreed, smirking.

Isabelle gave a frustrated sigh. "One room is not big enough for two egos!"

I laughed before walking to the hall with all the doors. "So which room is mine?"

Isabelle walked up to one and opened the door. "This one."

I looked inside. The walls were a pale yellow and the floors were gray. A bathroom was connected to the room, and a bed was cleanly made at the left side of the wall. A small window over-looked the front of the church.

Wow, it looks just like home. Who knew.

"I'll come back with some clothes. Feel free to look around!" With that, Isabelle left.

I rested my messenger bag by the dresser. I sat on my bed before falling on my back. I stared up at the ceiling, my thoughts drifting to what I should do now.

I can't just stay here. I have to let the story flow by itself. I don't even understand how I got here! I need to leave before I mess something up. I'd be ruining Cassandra Clare's plot.

I need to find help. Someone who is good with magic. And glitter.

And I have the perfect person in mind. But I doubt he'll help me at this hour. Knowing him, he'll whine about having his beauty sleep cut short.

I sighed and curled myself in a ball. I would've thought I'd be sad about not being able to go home, but what's their to cry about. I won't miss any friends since I don't have any. My brother and sister are too caught up in their own life. And my parents wouldn't even give me the time of day!

Being here all alone, curled up in my bed, is the same at home. Maybe it's better this way. Maybe I was meant to come here. No one would miss me even if I disappeared.

Yet, I can't help but _wish_ that _someone_, back in my dimension, is out there looking for me, _missing_ me.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly. I sat up, looking around groggily. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I noticed that I was not in my room.

What the- Where am I!? This is not my room! Was I kidnapped? Oh man, where the heck am I?! I stalked to my dresser where a pile of clothes sat. On top of the clothes was a small note, written in a girly cursive.

'_Here's some clothes for you! You fell asleep so I decided to just put it here! Your welcome. ;) ' ~Isabelle_

Isabelle-? I don't know an Is- Oh yeah. That's right. Memories of last night flooded in my mind. The lizard demon, the portal, the vampires, being saved by characters from a book...

So it wasn't a dream. Yes, after all that, I was _still_ hoping it was just a dream. A girl can hope, can't she?

I sighed and decided to take a quick shower and get out of these garbage-smelling clothes.

Ew, I can't believe I slept in this. My hair smells like manure. After taking a hot shower and brushing my teeth, I put the stinky clothing in the hamper and made my way toward the pile of clothes.

_Pink_? No. _Orange stripes_? No. _White tank top_? Definitely not. _Pink_? No. _Strapless purple top_. Haha no. _More pink_? OH _HELL_NO!

Finally, I decided on the black t-shirt found at the bottom of the pile. It was a bit big, but it felt perfectly fine. I found a pair of jeans and a gray hoodie. I tied up my combat boots over my jeans.

Before I left the room, I looked inside my messenger bag. Would you believe my cell phone works? I doubt that the people of my dimension can call me though and vice versa. And my iPod was in here and still in tact. I checked the time.

"3:30 AM?! Are you kidding me?!" I mumbled to myself. Then again, I'm not even sure if the time is correct. I put the strap over my head before heading out the door. Quietly, I headed down the hall to the elevator Before I could push the button, I heard faint noises coming from a room all the way down the hall. Slowly, I made my way to the room.

It was a simple room except for the training dummies, targets, and weapons that hung on the wall and on shelves and cases. In the middle of the room stood Jace, shirtless and holding a seraph blade. I tried to contain the blush that was threatening to spread across my cheeks. Hey, don't judge me! I don't usually see hot, shirtless guys, okay! Never had a boyfriend nor any guy friends. Just a brother who is _super_ annoying and a dad who is _always_at work.

I shook my head. _Focus_. There is no time for blushing. I have to leave before he sees me sneaking-

I yelped when a dagger engraved itself in the wall beside me head.

"You shouldn't worship my holy presence from all the way over there. Come out and see the whole package." Jace explained turning to me, a smirk on his face. I scowled before fully appearing in the door frame.

"Smirk all you want, but when those _abs_ turn into _flabs_, we'll see who will be smirking then." I joked, leaning against the frame.

He rolled his eyes at me. Jace walked to the dagger and pulled it out with ease. He inspected it to see if there were any dents in it. "What are you doing up so early, Herondale?" He asked, not looking up from his dagger. Probably _adoring_his reflection in it.

I flinched slightly, but composed myself, hoping he didn't notice. "Oh nothing. Just- got a lot on my mind, you know?" His eyes narrowed. Crap, I bet he noticed.

"Oh really now?" Before I could even blink, I was on the wall, a blade pointed at my throat... Again. Seriously, people should be warned before being pinned to the wall with a knife at their throat! I'm almost getting used to being thrown to the wall! _Almost_.

"You sure love pinning girls to walls don't you?" I commented, a blank expression on my face.

"Cut the crap," Jace glared at me, his golden irises burned through my dark brown ones. "Who are you really?"

"I have no idea-"

"Bullshit. I know you aren't who you say you are. I can detect liars when I see one." Well, the jigs up. I contemplated in my head whether or not I should tell him. Maybe he will believe. Maybe he'll send me to the Clave. Maybe he'll strike his seraph blade into my heart. Well, it's worth a try, right?

I sighed, before replying, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

His eyes narrowed. "Try me." My eyes narrowed as well, glancing down at the blade. He seemed to understand my silent message because he removed the blade from my throat.

"Okay," I took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm not who I say I am."

He scoffed. "No kidding."

"Shut it and let me talk." Jace shut up instantly. "I'm also not from here, or from this universe." His eyes widened, but he didn't interrupt. Good, I hate interruptions. "You see, I was attacked by a giant lizard man in my garage. I killed it by stabbing it with an umbrella and the next thing I know, I'm getting sucked into a blue swirling portal the lizard had left me! In my dimension, you're just a character from a book! This whole world is just a book created by a woman named Cassandra Clare!" I finished explaining, breathless by the end of it. I waited for a reaction or maybe like a twitch of reassurance that he believed me. Jace stared at me in disbelief.

"You're lying," He finally spoke. My face fell, and my shoulders slumped. He doesn't believe me. "You can't possibly think I would believe-"

"When you were five, you wanted to take a bath in spaghetti." I blurted out. He was taken aback by my statement, so I continued before he could say anything else. "I know that the only pet Valentine let you have was falcon and he killed it by breaking it's neck, making you think that '_To love is to destroy_'. I know that you use fighting as a way of coping and relaxing. I know that you have a hatred towards _ducks_. And I also know that you're _hopelessly in love_ with your _sister_, Clary-"

I guess that last part struck a nerve since he jumped me, tackling me to the ground. Since I was not a stranger to fights (believe me, fighting comes naturally to me now), I knew I wasn't at a disadvantage. I kicked him in the gut, kicking him off me as I went. He grabbed my ankle, flipping me. I felt all the air escape my lungs, but I didn't give up. I turned around to face him, only to get punched in the face. I knew my hair covered my eyes as distant memories flooded in my head, dark memories.

Next thing I know, I'm on top of Jace punching and kicking. He added in a few punches and kicks.

By the time we were exhausted, we were both on our backs on the floor besides each other. I was upside down while Jace was the other way. My nose was dripping blood and I'm pretty sure my lip was busted. Jace didn't go unscathed either. There was a black and blue bruise on his right cheek and blood dripped down from his cut lips. We were both breathing heavily and sore.

At least now I know we're both equally matched.

"Sorry." I heard mutter. I shook my head, still trying to catch my breath.

"No, I'm sorry. I just blurted out things I shouldn't have." I apologized as well. Another fact that's similar about us: we both like to beat the crap out of people when we're angry.

It was silent for a moment before Jace sat up, wincing in pain a bit as he did. "So, I'm just a character of book?"

I used my elbows to sit me up. "Yeah, but don't worry, your one of the main. And everyone's favorite." I replied, trying to cheer him up a bit. I got a small grin.

"Well, I am fantastically awesome." I rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless. His expression became serious again. "So, want to tell me your real name?"

"Erin Cassidy. An average mundane, bookworm, amateur writer, and superhero fanatic." I explained while giving a mock salute. I don't know why I told him that. That was supposed to be private and personal, but here I am blurting everything out to a person who probably doesn't even trust me.

"_Superhero fanatic_?" Jace asked, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"I have a thing for superheroes, okay?" I thought for a moment, "And guys with accents." I replied with a shrug.

"I knew it! Girls dig the accent." Now that I think about it, I do hear the hint of a British accent in his voice. I shook my head at his conceitedness.

"... Except you. I'm totally immune to you." He fell back on his back dramatically.

Jace placed both his hands over his heart. "Woman, thou has wounded me and my delicate heart." He said, being overdramatic. I rolled my eyes. What a dramatic idiot.! Still, I laughed anyways. After a moment, Jace sat back up.

"So, how many books are there of me?" He asked suddenly. I thought about for a minute. As I thought of all the books, I was counting with my fingers.

"Five books so far. There's supposed to be a sixth one but that doesn't come out in two years, in 2014." Jace's eyes widened. I raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

"You never told me your from the future either!" He exclaimed. Future? What on earth is he talking about?!

"What are you-? Oh... That's right. It's 2007 here, right?" Jace nodded, and I shrugged. "Books take longer to be written and created."

"And what book are you in here?" Jace asked, truly curious.

"Somewhere before the Epilogue of the second book." I justified with a nod. I noticed he began to fidget in his spot, he looked like he wanted to ask a question.

Finally putting aside his pride, he asked, "What happens in the Epilogue?"

I began to smirk, but then remembered what really happens in the Epilogue. He was about to make a huge mistake! Should I risk ruining the plot? Or should I save it? No no, I shouldn't ruin anything. I should just let everything flow through. Then maybe, just maybe, I'll intervene later on.

Before I can even open my mouth, there was a gasp at the doorway. Isabelle stared at us, a look of horror written all over her face. "Were you guys trying to kill each other? Or were you guys having a make-out session gone wrong?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Izzy. While he was trying to take off my shirt, I _elbowed_ him in the face. And while he was busy putting his _tongue_down my throat, he broke my nose with his face."

Isabelle flushed, while Jace laughed. "We were just sparring, Iz." He answered, recovering from his laughter.

She stuttered before scowling. "Well, tone it down next time." She glanced at us, then muttered something about getting a towel for my nose and Jace's lip.

I glanced at Jace, who just sat there with a bored expression. He stared at me intently as if waiting for something...

"Aren't you going to use an iratze?" I asked, looking at his cut lip.

"Yeah," he sighed before getting up and getting stele. He drew a healing rune on himself before turning to me. Again, he had the same waiting look on his face.  
What were talking about before? Something about an Epilogue- Oh right!

"By the way about the Epilogue-"

"No! No spoilers." I said immediately. Pausing for a moment, I added, "You should talk to her. Clary, I mean."

"I don't know. She's sort of ignoring me..."

"No, she's just sick and bedridden." I explained, getting up. Jace held up his stele and I glanced at it. I never would have imagined it would look like an actual twig. That must burn.

"You want me to draw an iratze for you?" Jace asked, noticing my stare. I shook my head and backed away.

"Mundane, remember. I don't know about you, but I'd rather _not_turn into a Forsaken." I shrugged, grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door. On our way out, we passed Isabelle holding two washcloths. I grabbed one an wiped the blood away from my nose and my lip.

"Are you sure you're a _mundane_?" Jace eyed me carefully. "Nobody has ever been able to fight me and live to tell it."

The dark past flooded into my mind, making me shudder. I shook my head, hoping Jace wouldn't notice. "I've had practice." I pushed elevator button, waiting for the buzzing, cranking noise of the elevator. Once it came, we both stepped in it. The door closed, and we were headed down. "So about Clary-?"

The elevator door opened, and there stood a familiar redhead. She was small and petit, just like the book described her to be. Though, I'm a bit happy that I'm taller than her (thank you dad for your tallness!) Her hair was brighter than expected. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought she had dyed it. Her green eyes looked from me to Jace and back again. I am in front of _the_ Clary Fray. With her brother. Who had a busted lip that mirrored mine and wrinkled clothes. Not to mention, my arm was still around Jace's. Clary's eyes narrowed, a scowl plastering itself on her face.

Yeah, this totally looks bad. She thinks- And we look- ha. HA HA HA HA HA! Me? And Jace? Ha. That's funny. Oh how I wanted to laugh in her face right now. Look, I think Jace is an awesome character, but I love original pairings best. Besides, I always wanted a best friend who was just as cocky as I was. But this is Clary Fray we're talking about, so might as well give her a good impression.

I let go of Jace's arm and gave Clary a smile. "Clary Fairchild or Morgenstern?" I asked, acting innocent.

"Fray." Her eyes were still narrowed along with her scowl. "Clary Fray." She glanced at Jace who watched her as she did.

"I'm Erin Herondale." I'm sticking with this lie. "And I know this looks bad, but trust me. I did not do anything with this idiot. No matter how much he wants me. He's too... Shiny for my tastes."

Jace recovered from his shock before putting on a cocky smile. "Don't you mean how much you want _me_?" Clary didn't even hide her astonishment when she heard our witty banter. She looked taken aback and stared at me.

Recovering herself from her shocked stupor, she said, "It's nice to meet you, Erin." She gave me a soft smile before turning to Jace. "Jace, can I talk to you?"  
Jace glanced at me before turning back to Clary.

"Sure, how about we go to Taki's and talk." He suggested as Clary nodded. Clary turned and headed for the door. Before Jace could leave, I grabbed into his jacket, taking out his phone. Putting my number in it, I handed it back to him.

I put up my pinky and thumb in a phone gesture. "Let her talk first." I whispered to him before letting him go. He looked at me questioningly then turned around and walked after Clary. I hope he follows my advice. But knowing him, he might let his stubborn and prideful mind take over. Oh well, we'll see how it goes later.

* * *

I made my way back towards the weapons room. If I'm going to be here for awhile, posing as a Shadowhunter, then I might as well train like a Shadowhunter. But first: find the perfect weapon.

And I was doing just that. I rummaged through most of the weapons in the room, but none of them felt right. None of them screamed _me_. I probably went through almost half the weapons in this entire room. I sighed and was about to give and pick up a random weapon when a voice startled me to death.

"What are you doing?" I probably jumped two feet in the air. The dagger in my hand almost falling from my grasp, but still cut my finger a little. I winced a bit, putting my finger in my mouth to stop the blood. I turned around and glared at Alec, who gave me a nervous chuckle. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine. My hand was just going to get cut off, no worries." I retorted, putting the dagger on a nearby shelf. Alec glanced around at the weapons surrounding my feet. I rubbed the back of my neck, a unconscious habit I've picked up on since I was a kid.

"What are you looking for?" Alec asked, his blue eyes bright with curiosity.

"Just a weapon since I lost mine. But none of these seem to be comfortable for me." I responded. Alec nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm sure we can find you one. Here," he walked towards a wall, twisting a weapon as he did. There was a loud thud before the wall began to open like a door, revealing a room full of more weapons. "You can pick any one you want. We get new ones every month, so it won't make a difference if we give you one." My eyes lit up with excitement as I made my way toward the weapons vault. I scanned the shelves, looking for one that will catch my eye. In the corner of my eye, something gleamed in the light and I turned to look at it.

It was like every other seraph blade I've seen: dull tubes and blunt edges. It was as long as my arm but as thin as paper. For some reason, I felt drawn to it. I grinned. I think I just found my sword. I picked it up and tested it out by slicing through the air. Perfect and swift. I love it.

"Does it have a name yet?" I asked, turning to Alec, who leaned against the vault's entrance. He was actually quite handsome with his dark, black hair and bright blue eyes. Too bad he was gay.

"Not yet, what are you naming it?" I thought for a minute. What were some good angel names that I know? I've heard of some while I was in church and in the Bible, but which one was good for this blade? Hmm... I know!

"Haziel." I decided on, nodding my head in satisfaction. The blade lit up, glowing bright.

"'Vision of God'," Alec noted, as I nodded my head. "Nice name." I looked around and found an empty sheath. I hooked the sheath to my pants before putting the blade in its case.

"Thanks." I gave him a smile before turning to leave. I stopped in my tracks and looked over my shoulder, back at Alec. "Hey Alec?" Alec looked at me questioningly. My mind flashed to the City of Ashes and the City of Glass. Alec was still insecure about him being gay. Maybe I should hint that it's alright to show people who you really are.

"Yeah?" I looked at him for a moment, thinking in my mind of what to say.

"Be yourself, and everything will be fine." Was all I said. I didn't even wait for him to reply. I just dashed out of the room without another word.

* * *

After realizing I didn't want to stay pacing back and forth in my room, waiting for Jace, I decided to head out and explore New York. I never really been to New York, except maybe Chinatown. Never saw the Empire State Building or even the Statue of Liberty.

But I will say this, people weren't kidding about it being busy and crowded. I swear, I was almost run over four times because I was either pushed into the street or tripped onto the street. Either way, I ended up on the street somehow.

I made sure my hoodie sweater covered the blade from people's vision. I didn't want people to call the cops on me for carrying a sword around like its normal. It's my only source of protection, it's not like I'm going to cut off people's heads off. Well, mundanes' heads anyways. After that vampire fiasco, I guess I became more alert and paranoid. I caught myself reaching for the blade when a car honked at me for standing in the middle of the road (Yes, I'm _that_ paranoid).

I found myself walking through a park (I think this is Central Park). The wind blew in my face as I watched children run around, playing while parents watched their kids have fun. I stared longingly at them, wondering what it would have been like if my parents actually found the time to take me to a park with my brother and sister.

My thoughts trailed off to my parents. Were they looking at me? Better yet, did they even know I was missing? I frowned, my eyebrows furrowed at that thought. I shook my head and looked away from the happy children, who laughed and played as if mocking me. I dug my hands in my pockets before continuing my walk. I sat down at a park bench, my headphones blazing out the music from my iPod. I took a deep breath and just listened to the music.

Maybe I should pay a visit to the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He might know how to send me home, or even how or why I'm here in the first place. For some reason, my dream from the day before flashed through my mind. Why would I think of that? It was just a stupid dream that made no sense at all. But then again, maybe it had something to do with why I was here.

I was still thinking about home, a portal, and a glittery warlock. I gave a frustrated sigh. "Why did my life suddenly become so difficult?!" I exclaimed aloud. A guy in front of me stopped to stare at me. He kept his face stoic and blank, but I could tell amusement danced in his eyes. I frowned at him and glared. "Don't stare, I'm only proclaiming the truth."

He remained unfazed by my snarky comment yet the amusement still doesn't leave his dark eyes. "And your truth amuses me." He gave a small grin before continuing to walk. I flushed, my lips pressed together in a line.

"Hey, you! Wait!" I yelled after him, getting up from the bench and running towards him. I don't know what possessed me to call after him, or even run after him. I just had the sudden urge to ask for his name. He stopped and watched as I fell into step with him, out of breath. It's not my fault! Short legs don't run as fast as long ones. I glanced at him, giving him a smile. "Do you usually make comments like that and leave girls wanting more?"

The guy had black hair that stopped just above his broad shoulders. He had a slim build and towered over me since he was about 6 ft. tall. The guy watched me with amusement. "Some of the time, most times they follow me either way." He replied, I scoffed. This guy is interesting. I frowned unconsciously. I shouldn't be flirting with this guy! Can't get too attached. I'm not even from this world, so why am I even trying? I guess, I'm this bored. Yes, _B-O-R-E-D_! Or maybe I'm just doing it unconsciously. Yet, somehow, I felt as if I should know him, but can't remember. Oh well, he's probably not all that important.

"Cocky with a side of mystery. How wonderful." I responded sarcastically. Did I also mention being nervous makes me cockier than usual? Well, be it scared or nervous, I'm a sarcastic-wreck. The guy eyed me carefully, and opened his mouth to reply. My phone decided to make itself known, singing out the song _'Make You Believe_' by Lucy Hale. I dug into my pocket, removing my phone. I cut off the music and began reading the text sent by Jace.

'_WHERE ARE YOU? COME BACK TO THE INSTITUTE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ASAP!_' It read, in all caps. I raised an eyebrow at the text before pocketing it once again. I looked up and gave him an apologetic smile. The guy was eyeing catiously, instantly paling. Of course, I wasn't really paying attention at all. Nor did I acknowledge that part of the seraph blade was sticking out of my sweater. I was too busy wondering what Jace wanted to talk about. I also contemplated whether or not I will have to punch him in the face when I get my answer.

Still lost in thought, I unconsciously said, "It was nice meeting you." I turned and dashed toward the Institute, surprisingly remembering my way back. The guy looked at my retreating figure, shocked and confused.

"Now why would a _Nephilim_ not recognize a _Faerie_ when she saw one?" The guy asked himself before turning and walking to the pond, where the Seelie Queen awaited his return.

* * *

**Any idea who the guy was? I thought it was pretty obvious. But let me hear your guesses. Any characters you want to see? Review me! I'd really like to hear some feedback!  
**


	4. The Glittery Warlock of Brooklyn

**Wow, so many reviews and only three chapters? YOU GUYS ROCK! I bring you this chapter as a reward for all your kind words! And yes, it was Meliorn who Erin had met in the park in the chapter before. You'll see more of him later on. So, let's get on with the story!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I really don't have to keep repeating myself, do I? We all know who the Mortal Instruments belong to!  
**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

I pushed open the heavy doors of the Institute and walked toward the elevator. Before I could even touch the button, the elevator doors slid open and I was pushed out, away from the now-closing doors. My dark brown eyes met gold ones. My hand moved away from the blade still strapped to my pants. "By the Angel, Jace! You scared the crap out of me. Who do you think you are? _Batman_?" He looked tired, stressed, and... Sad? Oh boy, I could already tell he didn't listen to my advice. _Figures_.

Jace raised an eyebrow at me. "Do I look like a _bat_ to you?"

I forced myself to not roll my eyes at his statement."Never mind. Plus, Batman is a _superhero_." I waved it off, deciding not to go into the whole spiel of who the Batman was. We would be here forever if I did, though, I'm more of a sidekick fan than a hero fan. I do have a crush on Robin, being my favorite sidekick. Did you know he was only nine years old when his parents died? Or what about- No, wait. Focus. I shouldn't stand here babbling in my mind about my Robin obsession. "What's so important that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, yanking my arm from his grasp. Dang this guy has a strong grip. I rubbed my now sore arm as I waited for Jace to reply. He seemed to ponder over what to say. I tapped my foot impatiently. "Spill it out already!"

"Well I- uh- I- to- and-" Wow, I never thought I'd see the day! The day _the_ Jace Lightwood stutters! This is a big deal. Too much to pass up an opportunity to tease him about.

"Jace Lightwood _stuttering_? I am indeed surprised." Jace glared at me, annoyed by my teasing. I shrug, a smirk plastered over my face. "This is definitely a sight worth seeing- _Ow_!" He punched my arm and I glared at him, rubbing my arm _once again. _Jace took a deep breath before starting again.

"On my way to Taki's, I was thinking on what to _say_ to Clary." He looked at me reluctantly, and I thought for sure he was going to stop there. Instead, he continued, "I thought about it and decided to fulfill her wishes. I told her I would just be a brother to her and nothing more." I stared at him, and I could feel my eye twitch. This. Big. _IDIOT_!

Without thinking, I swung at him, hitting him right in the jaw. Not my best approach, but I was angry. "YOU BIG _IDIOT_!" I proclaimed my thoughts out loud. He was still dazed from my punch. I felt myself shake with anger. My hands were clenched into fists by my sides. I had to restrain myself from pouncing on him right then and there. I took a deep breath, calming myself. I glanced at Jace, who still sat on the floor. I unclenched my fists and ran a hand through my dark brown hair. I extended a hand out to him, and Jace took it without a second thought. "Sorry about the punch. It's just- You made the most stupidest mistake! I even told you to let her speak first!"

"And if I did?" My fingers twitched, wanting to reach out and strangle him on the spot. Instead, I face-palmed myself, letting my hand slide over my face.

I gave a frustrated sigh. "She would have told you _she loves you!_" I yelled. He took a step back, shocked at my statement. I sighed. Boys are so _stupid_. It was a wonder how men have lived for so long. Poor Clary, who knows how dejected she feels right now? Oh wait, I do. I read this part already. It seems that even though I intervened, fate (_namely_ Cassandra Clare) still wants those two apart.

Jace recovered from his shock and cleared his throat. "_Really_?" He asked nervously. I nodded, watching his eyes flicker with happiness only for it to die out when he realized something. Jace shook his head. "Even if she did tell me that, it wouldn't work out. We're _brother_ and _sister._" I scowled and remained silent. Should I tell him the truth? He looked so happy when I told him Clary actually loves him, but-! I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. Jace stared at the wall longingly, probably thinking of Clary. Is his happiness really worth ruining the whole plot? I couldn't seem to walk away from Jace as he looked so lost and forlorn. My shoulders slumped as I made my decision. I'm already here, aren't I? How much worse can the plot get?

"Because you're not." Jace turned away from his gaze at the wall to look at me questioningly. "You two aren't brother and sister. Valentine lied to you." I knew I would regret this later, but the look on his face was worth it. I just can't leave sad people alone, can't I? God, I thought I was stronger than this. Jace grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eye, trying to find any traces of falsehood in my eyes.

After a moment of silence, Jace spoke, "If this is a joke, I will make sure that you will never make a superhero joke ever again." I was going to laugh in his face, but his look made me think twice. Oh. He's serious. I gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'm not kidding. Valentine lied to you because he wanted to use it against you. He saw the way you look at her and the way she looks at you." Which has been referenced on several occasions. Apparently, everyone can see the growing attraction between the two. Without a second thought, Jace pulled out his phone and began dialing Clary's number. He waited for a minute before hanging up and redialing. Jace kept repeating his actions until finally I stole his phone from his hands.

"Hey- what are you-"

"I'm stopping you before your phone bursts into flames from over-dialing." I stated, ending the call. He made a grab for the phone but I lifted it up from his reach. "Look, you just told her that you just wanted to be her _brother_. Obviously, you _rejected_ her, and she probably doesn't want to talk to you for a while." Jace considered this before taking his phone from my hand.

"Okay, fine. I'll call her later." Jace put his pocket in his phone before looking back at me. "I believe you now, by the way." My eyebrows creased as I scowled at him.

"Really? You didn't believe me until now?!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in emphasis. Jace shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets as he did. Jace's eyes trailed down to the side of jeans. My first thought was _Pervert!_ before I remembered the blade I just got. "Right, I got myself a weapon. Alec helped me look for one."

"_Alec_ did?" Jace looked slightly astonished, but he covered it up quickly. I removed the blade from its sheath and handed it to him. He inspected it carefully, nodding as he did so. "Good choice. The name?"

"Haziel," I answered, putting the blade back in its case. For some reason, my thoughts trailed to what I was _supposed_ to do today. "Oh, before I forget. Do you want to come with me?"

Jace looked at me quizzically. "Where?" I grinned.

"I have make a deal with the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

* * *

We stepped out of the cab, Jace paying the taxi guy while muttering unholy words about the taxi guy's driving. The taxi guy glared at Jace and immediately drove off, leaving dust in his path.

"Stupid mundanes and their reckless driving." Jace said aloud, making me roll my eyes at him.

I made a gesture for him to walk ahead. "Show me the way, Angel boy." It was his turn to roll his eyes, but he made no comment and began walking up the street. I followed after him. It was a normal looking neighborhood. Houses stood proudly on the sides of the street, cars parked in front. The street filled with cars driving up and down the pathway. Finally, Jace stopped in front of an apartment, which I assumed was Magnus's. He gestured me to go first. I walked up the stairs slowly. Once I got to the top, I hesitated. What if he doesn't help me? Maybe I should use blackmail. I do know about that little crush he had a certain black-haired, blue-eyed Herondale. Yeah, Alec wouldn't want to hear about that, Magnus would make sure of it. I smiled evilly and pressed the doorbell to Magnus's apartment.

I waited for a bit before I heard Magnus's voice from the speaker. "_Hello?_"

"Magnus Bane? High Warlock of Brooklyn?" I asked, innocently.

"_Who's asking?_" He asked cautiously, probably thinking I was a client.

"Erin Herondale." I was a buzz, and I heard footsteps banging down the stairs inside. The door opened immediately, and I was met with yellowish-green cat eyes. Wow, he really is glittery. My nose crinkled in disgust. His black hair was gelled up with glitter, and he wore a bright red sweater, rainbow leather pants, a blue glittery belt, and silver glitter nail polish. Just how I imagined him with his glitter glory. I'll try not to squeal in excitement. I straightened up and gave him a smile. "Hello, Mr. Bane."

"You are no Herondale. The last of the Herondales-"

"- are dead. I know. I just said that because I knew you would come down if I did." Magnus narrowed his eyes at me. Man, this is cool. I'm actually having a conversation with Magnus Bane. He's one of my favorite characters of the whole entire book! I already feel giddy just standing here.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" I grinned, giving him a devious look.

"Well, I always wanted a new skateboard. Also, I wouldn't mind having a motorcycle either. Oh and a Robin action figure would be nice-"

"I meant from me!" He yelled, obviously noticing my teasing tone. I leaned on the railing casually, inspecting my nails.

"A way home would be nice."

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows, a scowl playing on his lips. "You came all the way here for a ride _home_?"

"Not necessarily a ride, a portal would be preferable. A portal to another dimension." Magnus gave me a skeptical look, and I would have laughed in his face. But the conversation just got serious. "My real name is Erin Cassidy. I'm from a different universe." I then began explaining everything from the demon to staying at the Institute, even about this whole universe being a book. At the end of my clarification, Magnus burst out laughing. That's right, _laughing_ in my face.

"Right, and I become _Shakira_ at night and _belly dance_ in a chicken suit for the elderly. Look little girl, I'm older than you can imagine, I won't fall for your silly little pranks." I glared at him. Why are people so disbelieving when they've seen worse things than a dimension-traveler? I mean, Jace fights demons! Magnus is a very powerful warlock who's dated quite a few other supernatural beings! Why is it so hard to believe me?

I sighed, letting my shoulder slump. "If you don't believe me, ask him." I replied, nodding my head over at Jace at the bottom of the stairs. Magnus turned his gaze over my shoulder to Jace. Jace nodded his head to agree with me.

Magnus scowled deeper. "What makes you think I would believe _him_?"

I smirked. Time to make my move and blackmail. "You don't have to believe him. But let's just say I know a few things, you wouldn't want a certain _black-haired, blue-eyed_ Shadowhunter to know." His face wavered with surprise. Magnus quickly regained his posture and looked at me wearily.

"L-like what?" He was getting nervous, I could tell by the way his voice cracked a bit. I smirked.

"Like _another_ Shadowhunter with the same black hair and blue eyes. Who, _coincidentally_, has the same last name I chose as my alias?" Magnus's eyes widened, and he gave me a look of horror as I continued. "Or maybe about a werewolf. The vampire? Hmm... So _many_ to chose from."

"Are you _blackmailing_ me?!"

"Maybe..." I replied in a sing-song voice. My eyes glittered with mischief as I smirked evilly. "And if blackmail won't work, I have some news you would definitely like to hear." He narrowed his eyes, looking me up and down.

"And that news would be...?" Magnus asked, looking curious. I stood on my tip-toes (because I was _that_ short), and I whispered into his ear. I could feel him tense beside me, and I pulled away, waiting for his reaction. Magnus glanced at me then over my shoulder at Jace then back again. He stared at me for what seemed like forever and finally gave a sigh of defeat. "Ok, fine. I'll help you." _Checkmate_. I snickered, my eyes shining as bright as the glitter on his shirt. I grinned at him as I passed him and walked up the stairs to his apartment. I heard Jace follow after me as Magnus shut the door and walked behind Jace. His apartment was... Weird, but expected. He had zebra print carpets, purple and hot pink couches, and white walls. He had old paintings on the walls- Woah, he even has a painting of him posing like the Mona Lisa! I have to say, that's pretty _asterous_.

Sorry, **_Young Justice_** _**Robin**_ slang. What I meant was that is pretty _AWESOME_! There, that's better. I smiled at him before saying, "You know, I should have said this first, but you are one of my favorite characters."

"I thought _I_ was your favorite!" Jace joked, mocking hurt on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"No way! You come in third! Magnus is at the top! Despite the glitter, he's _hilarious_!" I explained, throwing my hands up for emphasis. Jace raised his eyebrow.

"_Third_?" I nodded, he scowled at me. "Why _third_?!"

"Simon is second! He's the most awesomest nerd I've ever seen!" Jace's jaw dropped.

"You like the vampire better than me?" He looked as if I stabbed him in the heart. "I'm hurt."

"Hey, _Sherlock's_ not so bad." Magnus said as he sat on one of his hot pink couches.

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean _Simon_." But Magnus waved me off. I took a seat across from him, Jace taking a seat beside me.

Magnus looked at us. "Would you guys like something to drink?" I shook my head along with Jace. Magnus shrugged. "Suit yourself." With a flick of his wrist, a coffee mug appeared in his hands. He took a sip before putting it on the table. "Now, you need a portal home?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, you think it's possible?" Magnus tapped his chin in thought.

"That's the thing. Creating a portal to Idris is one thing, but creating one to another universe entirely? That's powerful magic." My shoulder slumped in disappointment.

"So I _won't_ be able to go home?" I asked, but Magnus shook his head.

"Not exactly. It may be powerful magic- which by the way, is nothing I can't handle- I just need the right spell. A spell that is in a certain spell book I do not have in my possession." I was already on the edge of my seat. Can you blame me? I'm this close to going home!

"And what spell book is that?" Jace asked, also eager to know.

"A _spell book_ that has been missing for a few _centuries_ now. It contains powerful magic." Something in my mind clicked just then. I so dearly hope that I'm _right_. "The spell book I need is the Book of the White." I did a small happy dance in my head. This was easier than I thought.

"And I know _exactly_ where that is." I said, grinning once again. Yes, I'm a grinning maniac. What would you expect? I'm in my _favorite_ book series after all. Before I could say where it was, there was a buzzing noise coming from Jace's pocket.

Jace reached in and looked at the screen before opening it and putting it to his ear. "Hello?" I heard a female voice on the other line. She sounded excited and hopeful. I finally recognized it as Clary. "_Woah_, Clary calm down. Now, slowly explain to me what happened." He paused, so she could explain her tale more calmly. "In _Idris_? Are you sure?" On the other line, I heard something that sound like a sarcastic comment, which Jace rolled his eyes to. "We'll talk about this later I'm a bit busy at the moment." Clary muffled goodbye was heard from the phone. "Bye."

"Now, you were saying?" I leaned back in my seat, putting my arms behind my head. The grin still did not leave my lips.

"Pack your bags boys. We're going to Idris."

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Sorry, I haven't been updating. But at least I didn't keep you waiting for months without an update. Anyways, REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! Until next time! :)****  
**


	5. Royal Pain

**YAY! An fast update! I'm so proud of myself. Yeah... Nothing much to say. Oh! One more thing! Thanks for all of you reviewers who reviewed! I love you guys! So here's the Chapter 5! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TMI! IT IS OWNED BY CASSANDRA CLARE!  
**

* * *

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's _dangerous_. She could get _hurt_."

"One way or another, she's going to go." I shrugged. "Besides, you can't decide what she can and can't do."

Jace crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you saying I should risk her being harmed in Idris?"

"I'm saying that if Clary's going to be a Shadowhunter, then she might as well go to birth place of all Shadowhunters." I explained. Man, this boy is stubborn. We've been arguing over this for the past hour. Jace didn't even have a chance to scold the taxi driver since he was too busy bickering with me. What doesn't he get about Clary going to Idris either way? She's as stubborn as him, why can't he see that?

Jace gave a frustrated sigh of defeat. "I still don't think she should come." I threw my hands in the air, frustrated as well. Right now, we were in Central Park. I was so busy bickering with Jace that I didn't even notice how oddly quiet and deserted it was. Then again, it was getting dark, and it was a weekday. People have place to be rather than walk in the park at this time of hour.

_Snap! _I blinked. Did I just imagine that? A chill ran up my spine, a feeling I had grown accustomed to: the feeling of being followed. I shook my head. No, I'm probably being paranoid.

_Crack!_ Okay, not my imagination.

I turned around, my hand suddenly on the hilt of Haziel. In front of me stood a girl who had impossibly, shiny gold hair and deep green eyes. I saw through her glamour to see her skin was a hue of light blue, almost turquoise. Her ears were pointed, and she was Barbie-skinny. She looks like an anorexic Smurfette if you ask me.

Jace clicked his tongue, "Faeries." He muttered as he glared at the Smurfette look-alike. Faeries? She's a faerie? They're a lot- uh- _taller_ than I expected. I gotta say, Disney and Nickalodeon over-exaggerating when describing Tinkerbell, Cosmo, and Wanda.

"Calm down, Nephilim. We mean no harm," said a deep voice behind me. I spun around too fast, almost bumping into the guy. We were 2 cm away, one more step and we would've been touching. I looked up at him (since he was like a head or two taller than me) and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"_You_!" I couldn't contain my surprised tone. It was that guy I was talking to earlier! He was a faerie?! Oh man, I was talking to a faerie without even knowing!

"Do you know her, _Meliorn_?" The girl asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

There was a record scratching noise in my head as I processed what she just said. "_Meliorn_?!" I blurted out, unconsciously.

Meliorn stared at me either in shock or confusion- it looked the same both ways. "You know of me?"

"The Faerie Knight who used to date Isabelle." I answered automatically. I covered my mouth with my hand. Too much info.

His face darkened, and- unless my contacts are losing its vision- I could've sworn I saw a faint blush. He cleared his throat and walked passed me to stand next to the Smurf. "The Seelie Queen requests an audience with you." He pointed at me, making me jump a bit. I would've thought he had been talking to Jace. But why me? I doubt she'd want to have a cup of tea with me and ask me about the weather.

"Me? Why me?" Meliorn looked at me with disdain, which annoyed me to no end.

"She wishes to speak with you about your presence here." Ah, that makes sense. Faeries knows most truths and secrets of the world, it would be no wonder that she knew about me. I sighed, removing my hand from Haziel.

"Fine," I replied, giving in. If I reject her now, she'll just keep coming until I accept. Plus, I want as small of enemies as possible. I gestured Jace to follow as I walked behind Meliorn and the Smurf. I tried to remember where the entrance of the Faerie Realm was. I feel like I'm forgetting something important...

We reached the pond when realization dawned me. I visibly paled, taking a step back, bumping into Jace in the process. "What's wrong?" I looked up at his face then back at the pond. I shook my head vigorously, my voice lost in my throat. Visions of the past clouded my head as I began stumbling backwards. Suddenly, it felt hard for me to breath, I found myself gasping for air.

"What is wrong with the Nephilim?" I heard the Smurf ask. I bit down on my lower lip nervously.

Stuttering, I replied, "No- I- I can't go with you." I looked down at my hands to see them shaking, I could feel my whole body trembling. Jace was looking at me worriedly. "I-I can't go with you." I repeated as if those words were like a sacred mantra.

"We cannot keep the Seelie Queen waiting." Meliorn replied, getting impatient. I could tell by the way his foot tapped on the ground, how his arms were folded to his chest, and the scowl on his handsome face- Woah, not the time to think he's handsome.

"And you can't make me go with you!"

"Indeed, you cannot." I turned toward the pond to see a lady appear from the waters yet she was not drenched or soaked. She was scarily beautiful with her scarlet red hair and her pupil-less eyes were pale yellow. She wore a gold gown that looked too heavy to wear. There were flowers that dressed her hair, and I could see her ears were pointed like the Smurf. She smiled at me, her teeth perfectly straight and pearly white, her lips cherry red.

"Your majesty!" The Smurf screeched as she immediately bowed. Meliorn silently did the same. But the Seelie Queen paid no attention to them, her eyes still on me. She sneered at me, giving me a look that said I know-what-you're-hiding. I gulped nervously watched as she glided across the water soundlessly. In less than a minute, she was in front of me, staring me down. I suddenly felt very small compared to her 6 foot stature.

"So this is the girl who is causing disturbance to the world." I flinched, her tone was teasing and had a bit of an icy edge to it. It made me shiver slightly. I cannot- no, correction- _will not_ show fear to this lady. No matter how much she knows, I can't let her see me so _weak._

So _vulnerable_.

She looked over at Meliorn and the Smurf. "Meliorn, Raini, you may return back to the Court." The two nodded before entering in the water and disappearing from our sight.

The Seelie Queen gave me a haughty look, smirking at my failed attempt to compose myself. I stood up straighter, stood my ground and looked her in the eye. I eventually pushed away my short-lived fear. Jace glanced at me worried, but returned his gaze to the Seelie Queen. The Queen turned to look at Jace, amusement danced in her eyes. "Ah, if it isn't the Angel Boy with good manners. Fancy meeting you here as well." Jace smiled at her charmingly, giving a small bow.

"Your highness," he replied, still smiling. The Seelie Queen returned his smile with one of her own, one that was taunting as if it had a hidden motive. I scowled at her with a glare.

I took a deep breath, pushing down the fear and nervousness from before. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, keeping my face blank and unreadable.

"My, my. Impatient, are we? Not even a 'Hello, your Majesty'?" The Seelie Queen taunted as I gave a grunt of disdain. She gave me a bored look. "I even spared you from touching the water." I flinched again slightly, then straightened up, hoping no one had noticed.

I sighed and did a small curtsey. "Hello, your Highness." I mimicked, giving her one of my fake smiles. She smiled back with the same malice. "Now, may I ask why you requested an audience with me?" Again, she gave me a creepy smile. I hope one day her lips break from all the smiling.

"Why, to talk about why you are here in this first place." I looked at her in shock, confusion written all over my face. She knows why I'm here?

I folded my arms over my chest. "And why am I exactly?"

The Seelie Queen smirked at me, knowingly. "Do you not recall your dream?"

"Dream? What are you-" I paused for a moment, remembering the dream I had the night before I came to this world. "_Kill a life to save another_." I mumbled to myself, quietly. Apparently, the Seelie Queen had heard me for she gave me a wicked smile.

"And that is what you are meant to do." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"But who am I killing?" Instead of telling me, she answered me with a rhyme:

**_"During your journey to the the glass city, _**

**_You shall meet a boy who will show no pity._**

**_Protect the one who is small and frail,_**

**_So that evil will not prevail."_**

"And that means...?" I pushed on, but the Seelie Queen shook her head and- for probably the sixth time today- smiled, gliding over the pond to the entrance of the Seelie Court. "Wait-" But she was already gone, leaving nothing but ripples in the water. Her rhyme echoed in my head like a broken record. There's something I forgetting. An _important_ detail. Question is: what?

* * *

On our way back to the Institute, I noticed that Jace had been glancing over at me worriedly, opening his mouth just to close it again. I knew he wanted to ask me a question, and I wished he would just spit it out already. Jace opened the huge door to the cathedral, and I stepped in first and headed to the elevator.  
I kept it open for Jace to step in, and we stood in awkward silence. At least to Jace it was awkward. I was too busy trying to figure out what the rhyme meant.  
So far, this is all I got:

**Glass City**= Alicante

**Boy who shows no pity**= obviously, Sebestian AKA the _real_ Jonathan Christopher

But who is the one I need to protect...? There was still a missing piece to this puzzle. Something that's very important, and I can't remember it. What am I missing? The elevator doors slid open, and I stepped out...

Only to be pushed aside as a small figure passed me and to Jace, hugging his legs. "Jace, your back!" I blinked, and suddenly felt my blood turn cold. The pieces in my head began to click together as I finally remembered the _important_detail. Everything became clearer now. The last line of the rhyme echoed in my head as I slowly turned to look down at the boy who had his arms around Jace. '_Protect the one who is small and frail, so that evil will not prevail.' _

_It couldn't be...? _But it was.

Standing before me, healthy and alive, was Max Lightwood, the boy who had seen Death too soon.

* * *

**Shorter than my usual chapters, but still good! Yes, Max is finally introduced. And we will see Simon soon! Probably not in the next chapter, but soon! So continue to read and review! Bye! **


	6. Unexpected Waterworks and Soggy Clothes

**I'm terrible. I haven't updated in like two or three weeks right? TERRIBLE! BAD, AUTHOR, BAD! Sorry, I've just been epically busy, and had a little writers block for a moment, but it cleared up. So, I just recently finished Clockwork Prince, and let me tell you. I AM SO UPSET! For those of you who haven't read it, I suggest you do! It's really amazing. I felt like crying at the end, seriously. I'm like tearing up and what's worst is that I was reading in school, so it would've been awkward for me to start bursting into tears right there in the classroom. Especially since I'm the unemotional, gothic loner in school. Anyways, enough blabbering. Let's get on with the story.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like a 39 year old who writes the most amazing book series ever? Yeah, I don't think so.**

* * *

I want to scream- No, maybe even do a jump for joy. Heck, I want to run up to the boy and give him a big, bear hug. I mean, wouldn't you if you saw a little nine year-old boy who is supposed to be dead? Be happy that I'm not bursting into tears right now.

It was then I noticed that the said boy was trying to get my attention. "-ello? Is anyone home? There's a booger hanging out of your nose." Immediately, I covered my nose. "-Ha, just kidding." Jace joked, only to wince in pain as I punched him in the arm.

"Not cool man. You don't joke about a girl having boogers." I glared at him, menacingly. I glanced down at the nine year old again, who looked up at me with those gray eyes of his behind his over-sized glasses.. _Adorable._ Absolutely adorable. I controlled the urge to hug him.

"Jace? You're home?" Came a woman's voice from the kitchen.

"No, this is just a robot impersonating the handsome and glorious Jace Lightwood. I have come to destroy you all." Jace replied sarcastically, walking to the kitchen with Max and I trailing behind.

In the kitchen, a black haired lady with the same blue eyes as Alec stood by the fridge, obviously looking for food. Alec and Isabelle sat at the table. From the snippets of their conversation, I could tell that Alec was trying to persuade Isabelle not to cook dinner tonight.

"Oh, Jace, how I missed you sarcastic replies." Maryse replied tiredly as she gave her adopted son a loving smile. Her smile faltered, however, when she noticed me. She straightens up a bit, looking at me wearily. Seriously, does everybody see me as a threat? Though, I wouldn't consider that a bad thing. "Who are you?"

"Gee, Mrs. Lightwood, it's nice to meet you too." I gave her one of my charming (yet fake) smiles.

"The Clave sent her. We found her last night, lost and wandering. This Erin-" Oh, shiz. How am I supposed to explain the Herondale thing? Apparently, she would realize it was a lie with her knowledge of the ex-Circle members. Think of something! Quick!

"Herondale." I ended up finishing. Yeah, I think I have an excellent lie for this. Yes, I'm on a roll with this lying thing. Might as well become a criminal already. "To tell you the truth, I never knew I was a Herondale until a two years back." I inspected my nails as if they were the most important thing in the world. "My father never really liked to talk about his past. I never really bothered. Until I found out the truth, a few days after his death. He was a Shadowhunter, exiled for breaking the law."

"What does this have anything to do with the Heron-"

"My father was the brother of your own Stephen Herondale." I watched as Maryse's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Impossible. Stephen Herondale was an only child." That's where I add in a fake laugh to add to the persuasion. Man, I should become an actor. You know what? After all this is over, I'm joining the Drama Club.

"That's what the Clave and Old Granny Imogen wanted you to think. When you fall in love with a mundane, you're often looked down upon and outcasted by the Nephilim. After my father left, they erased all traces of him. It's tragic, to be exiled at the age of 17, and my father was three years older than Uncle Stephen. So young." I remained casual and calm as I gave a small shrug. "Then, two years before, I'm taken to Idris to start training. Become an amazing Shadowhunter, they sent me hear to see how you're doing. Especially, since Goldilocks here needs his own specially Danger-Alert button." I nodded my head over at Jace, who just gave me a grin.

For a moment, Maryse looked at me, and I feared that she didn't believe in my story. After I'm on the verge to having a heart-attack from the lack of talking, she gives me a small smile. A sudden wave a relief flourished through me as I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Well then, nice to meet you, Ms. Herondale."

I can feel Alec and Isabelle's stares behind my back. Probably shocked at my (fake) tragic life story. Jace gave me another grin. I looked at him, then suddenly remembered the _plan._ Clearing my throat, I spoke, "By the way, Jace, wasn't their something _important_ that you needed to tell us?" I said, emphasizing my words. I gave him a look that said '_Remember the plan, stupid?_'. His eyes widened in realization as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Right," Jace glanced at me before continuing, "she said that she knows where the cure is. For her mom." At that, everybody stood up straighter and leaned forward to listen.

"Well," Isabelle looked impatient. "Where is it?"

This time, I answered. "It's in Idris."

"Idris? Are you sure?" Maryse asked, thinking she heard wrong.

"Positive." Jace and I responded at the same time, freaking the both of us out a bit. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Freaky." We said, again, in perfect unison. Another try, only to fail as we both spoke together again, "Quit it." I groaned in annoyance.

"If you two are talking in perfect synch, it's only a matter of time before you two start finishing each other's sentences and wearing matching sweaters." Isabelle exclaimed, looking from me to Jace.

"Of course not Izzy, we were just-" Jace started with a smirk.

"-thinking about matching _sweaters_ _AND_ matching _haircuts_." I finished with a smirk of my own. Isabelle groaned as she put her head down on the table.

"It has begun." I heard her mutter as Alec patted her back, comfortingly. A small smile was playing on his lips.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired of boring, straight hair. What do you think Jace?"

"I think luscious curls will do you good." Jace replied, teasingly. "Or maybe a nice Mohawk. I hear it's all the rage nowadays."

"Maybe even some neon highlights." Jace grinned at me, trying to contain his laughter.

"Next, you're going to tell me to add glitter like Magnus." Jace added as he and I began to laugh. Ah, nothing funnier than Magnus and his awesome glitter.

"Look at you two, you guys have become best friends in under a day." Maryse said, going back to inspecting the fridge, which was empty from the looks of it.

"More like a few hours." Alec mumbled under his breath, which I caught.

I grinned at him. "Aw, Alec. If you wanted matching sweaters and haircuts, you could've just asked!" I teased, laughing a bit as he blushed a bit, looking away in embarrassment.

* * *

After a few more joking and teasing, Maryse decided that it was best to go out for dinner. We decided (well, more Jace and Alec decided in order to avoid Isabelle's cooking) to go to Taki's.

That's how I found myself sitting here in a booth next to Isabelle and Maryse with Jace, Alec, and Max in front of us. This is _epic_. I am actually here at Taki's! The best restaurant for all the supernatural beings in all of New York! It's much more crowded than I expected, but who cares! It's still cool!

I picked up a menu, my face twisting in a look of disgust as I read some of the things listed. "Raw meat, toasted bat sandwiches, and everybody's favorite blood types. Sounds... _Appetizing_." I commented, still with a look of horror on my face.

Jace flipped a few pages of my menu, stopping at a page that read '_MUNDANES_'. "Here's some mundane meals. Don't worry, they won't do much to your food... Unless you tick them off." He explained, muttering the last part. I raised an eyebrow.

"And if I do tick them off?" Isabelle grinned mischievously at me.

"Let's just say, I wouldn't be surprised if you were choking on a million cockroaches." At that thought, I shivered, my hand going to my throat unconsciously.

I was scanning the menu page when a girl with milky white skin with visible, popping green veins (might I add, ew!). She was tall and slim with blond hair and blue eyes. In the light, her hair had a green tint to it. It was then I recognized her as Kaelie, the Faerie that Jace used to date.

For some odd, unknown reason, her eyes were narrowed at me. I ignored it, trying my best not to snap at her. I almost bit down on my tongue to prevent a snarky comment from escaping my lips. Yeah, I do need a bunch of cockroaches in my mouth any time soon. She came by to our table, flashing Jace (and only Jace) a flirtatious smile, which he returned with a grin of his own. Behind my menu, I rolled my eyes. I felt instant sympathy toward Clary, who might have to deal with other girls ogling over her _boy toy_.

"What can I get for you?" Kaelie asked with forced politeness, her eyes still on Jace. We each ordered our food, but she looked too busy _eye-raping_ Jace that I doubt she even heard us.

"Do you think she got our orders?" I asked Isabelle as soon as Kaelie was out of ear-shot. Isabelle snickered.

"Probably wrote Jace's order. As for ours?" Isabelle rolled her eyes. "We'd be lucky if she didn't switch our orders with a werewolf's."

"Oh joy." I commented sarcastically. Maryse began a conversation about the trip to Idris. She said that we should be prepared to leave next week and stay at the Penhallow's (which I already knew).

As they spoke, I couldn't help notice that they looked like a normal family. Despite Jace looking completely _nothing_ like them, they still had that _Happy Family_ vibe to them. Something that I haven't felt in... Well, forever. I felt strangely happy. I was never really invited (no friends at all, don't forget) to any parties or social gatherings, and my family was always too busy to have a regular family dinner. This felt oddly... _Nice_. They just met me yet they invite me to eat out with them. Something real friends and family do. I can't help but feel-

Jace was looking at me, alarmed. "Erin, what's wrong?" Everyone turned to me, eyes widened in surprise. I was just about to ask him what he's talking about when something dripped onto my hand. I looked down at my hand to see a drop of water splash onto it. Then another. And then _another_. I raised my other hand to my face, feeling my cheek wet with tears. What the-!? When did I start crying?! Immediately, I wiped the tears of my face, but they just keep coming.

"Oh, jeez." I mumbled to myself as I continued to wipe away the tears. I probably look like an idiot right now. "I wasn't supposed to do that." I cursed to myself at how my voice sounded really shaky right now. How could you, emotions?! Betraying me at a time like this?!

"Is everything alright, Erin?" Maryse asked, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I only managed a nod. If I opened my mouth now, only weak sobs would form instead of words. God, I _hate_ crying. I stood up from my seat and turned to go outside for some fresh air...

But I am not _lucky_. This is _me_, we're talking about, right? Just as I turned around, I bumped into someone, causing me to fall on my bottom. What's worse? She was holding a pitcher of water, which poured over my head from the crash.

I was sopping wet on the floor, panic swept over me. I was drenched, surrounded by a puddles of water. My breath hitched as I tried (and epically failed to) wipe away all the water from my arms. From everyone who was looking at me's point of view, I looked just about to hyperventilate. Try picturing a girl trapped in a box who is claustrophobic. Yeah, that's how I sort of am right now.

No longer thinking straight, I screamed. Very, _very_ loudly. As if the water were acid, burning my skin, and it felt as if it were doing just that. I was shaking as if I were having a stroke. I continued to wipe away the water from my body, but even I knew it was useless. I mean, I won't just become dry if I wiped some water away, right? But I wasn't thinking straight. All I wanted was the water to be gone.

Without a second thought (or any thought at all actually), I dashed out of the restaurant clumsily, stumbling over my own feet as I did. I heard Jace calling out for me, but I didn't turn back. I just kept running. I don't even know where I was going-

_BEEP!_ A car honked its horn, but it didn't stop. I stood right in front of it, paralyzed in fear. I was soaking wet in the middle of the street about to get run over. This is how it will end. Because I'm _weak_. Because I'm so _afraid_.

Everything happened so fast. One minute I'm in the middle of the street, next thing I know, I'm on my back on the sidewalk. Black hair brushed my cheek as my savior looked down from where he was on top of me. Yes, a guy was _on top _of _me_. A guy with _familiar_ dark eyes...

"_Meliorn_!" I exclaimed surprised. He gave a grunt of recognition as he got off me, lending me a hand to stand. For a moment, I forgot I was soaking wet. When that revelation came back to me, I suddenly became conscious of my wet attire. My clothes clung to me uncomfortably, and I fidgeted in my spot, the need to get dry still in my thoughts.

"What do you think you're doing? Standing in the middle of the street like that?" Meliorn yelled, making me shrink back in fear a little. Normally, I would've have yelled back, but I'm beginning to feel too numb and scared to form words. "And why are you soaking wet?" I opened my mouth, but still no words would form. I shook my head, looking away in embarrassment.

_So weak, Erin. Not talking because you're all damp and vulnerable! Man up a little-_ Shut the hell up, inside voice. You know exactly why I'm acting the way I am. I don't like to relive nightmares.

Meliorn continued to stare at me, and I shivered- No, not because he was staring at me, because I was soaking from head to toe, and the wind just came by. I wouldn't be surprised if I got sick-!

Something warm plopped onto my head. I looked up to see it was a sweater. _Meliorn's_ sweater. I looked at him in confusion, and he turned away, averting his eyes from me. "You'll get sick, walking though New York like that." I put my arms through its sleeves, my hands not even going through all the way since its two sizes-too-big. Oddly enough, it warmed me up, and I felt a bit happier, even calmer a bit.

I couldn't help but ask, "Why did you save me?" This time Meliorn actually turned to look at me. He looked like he also was confused as to why he helped me. After a few minutes of silence, I smiled. A true, _genuine_ smile. "Thank you." I managed to say, my voice still cracking a bit. He gave me a curt nod before walking in-step with me.

"Shall I bring you back to the Institute?" My smile grew bigger as I nodded vigorously. Some company back to the Institute would be nice. Besides, I had no idea where I was. I ran too far and blindly to remember where Taki's was. Plus, I wouldn't mind being able to walk around with a handsome guy for once.

* * *

**This is my Christmas gift from me to you! I love you all and I hope you review! Maybe, if I'm still in the mood, I'll probably update later. But for now, I'll leave you with this! I bet you are all wonder why Erin is acting the way she is with water or how she can fight so well. Maybe I'll let her explain in the next chapter. You just have to wait and see! Until next time! R&R!**


	7. Operation Get-Meliorn-On-Team-Good!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Are you happy that I updated today? Well, I am too! So here's another update for you! Tell me what you think in your reviews! **

**DISCLAIMER: You know how I would love to own TMI, but sadly, I don't. **

* * *

This. Is. _AWKWARD_!

Meliorn and I walked the streets in uncomfortable silence. Our eyes averted to look at anything that's not each other. It's not like we don't have anything to say. It's just... Where to start? I was still confuse as to why he's helping me out...

Unless this is all a trap.

In the City of Lost Souls, the Seelie Queen betrayed the Nephilim to Sebastian. So not cool. I wanted to beat her to the pulp for that! After everything we did, she betrayed us. Heck, Meliorn became part of the Council- Or, he at least _will_ _be_ part of the Council for the Fair Folk. We're not at that part of the book yet.

Though, I was mildly distracted by my thoughts, I couldn't help but notice a bookstore. My book-nerd reflexes kicked in, and I walked inside with Meliorn trailing behind me, slightly confused. I didn't even care that I was soaking wet. I _need_ to be around books again.

"Sorry but I'm a real book nerd." I apologize unconsciously. I didn't even turn around to see his reaction for a book caught my eye. "_Alice in Wonderland" _the spine of the book read. I looked at the book in a daze as if I were in some hypnotic trance. I gave it a sad, longing look. "I never even got to read." I whispered to myself, saying my thoughts aloud. I traced a finger over the words on the spine. _  
_

"Why not?" Meliorn's voice snapped me out of my daze, and I turned to him, forcing a smile.

"Didn't have the time to." I lied, walking to a different shelf to scan the books. Different titles I've recognized from my dimension jumped out at me and I couldn't help but grin. Though, I don't really know if any of the books I've read are out yet, seeing as I read books that were published more around 2010-2012, it's still nice to see some familiar titles.

When I thought this store couldn't get any better, comic book senses were tingling. I turned to see dozens of comic books in boxes. They looked very old and special. My eyes lit up as I turned to browse through the box. They had from Spiderman to Batman! They even had the Teen Titans!

"What on Earth is this?" Meliorn muttered to himself as he picked one of the comic books up. One that had my favorite hero on it: ROBIN! My jaw-dropped, and I looked at him in shock.

"That is Robin, the Boy Wonder! The awesomest hero ever!" I exclaimed. He looked at me in surprise. But I was on a roll already, beginning my spiel on Robin. And it went from there. I probably spent a half hour explaining who Robin is and why he's so badass (HELL YEAH HE IS!). I even began explaining other heroes from DC as well as Marvel Heroes as well.

Just as I was getting onto the topic of Spiderman (and how he got his powers), I stopped, realizing I have been blabbering on and on about superheroes. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment as I laughed nervously. "Sorry, I might have gotten carried away." Meliorn shook his head.

"Superheroes... That's quite interesting. Usually, females are more into romance novels and fashion magazines." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you saying I'm a guy?" Seriously, why does everybody assume that?! Just because I dress like one, ride skateboards, and detest all girly things- oh, I see their point.

"No, of course not. Think of yourself as a... A very _manly_ girl." Ouch. I have been shot by an arrow with that one.

I gave him an irritated look. "Gee, thanks. I bet that's what _every_ girl would _love_ to hear." I could see the amusement in his eyes and the small smile playing on his lips. And, seriously, I couldn't stop the grin that was threatening to spread across my face.

"Feminist girls probably." I scoffed as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Besides, it's quite impossible and dangerous for someone to acquire powers just like that." I gave him a look that practically screamed, '_Seriously'?_

"Dude, you're a _Faerie_. You're probably on an equal level to impossible." Meliorn chuckled at my comment, and I couldn't help but laugh as well. People were giving us weird stares, probably thinking '_Teenagers_'.

Ten minutes later, we decided to leave the bookstore. The awkward silence had disappeared, and we were talking (well, mostly I was talking) about random topics. Like favorite music (who knew he was one of those people who actually liked classical music), weapons (don't know how we got on that topic), favorite color (which we both agreed to as blue), etc.

Now I know what your thinking, but this is not a date. I'd like to call this Operation Get-Meliorn-On-Team-Good! If I get him on our side, I might be able to prevent him from switching to the dark side.

I had begun to dry as we walked the city back to the Institute. I nearly forgot that we were supposed to go to the Institute. To tell the truth, I was a bit upset when the Institute came to view. Standing in front of the steps, I couldn't help but think I had to say something. Maybe a thank you? Or a 'I had fun' statement? No, that sounds like we were on a date. AND IT WASN'T NOT A DATE!

Should I hug him? No that would make everything awkward... Do I want to hug him?... A little...

I shook my head, obviously at war with myself. I don't want to hug him. I shouldn't. That would make things weird. I couldn't help but glance at his face in the corner of my eye. Dark eyes looking forward, stoic face, black hair that stops just above his shoulders- I wonder how his hair would feel. It looks soft... And his lips, moist and tempting. I just want to...

... Want to what?

This is Meliorn we're talking about! What am I thinking?! I sound like some love-sick teenager! Nuh-uh. That's not how Erin Cassidy thinks. Erin Cassidy doesn't _do_ relationships. She doesn't do _love_ or _boyfriends_ or _any_ of that complicated crap. I mean, seriously, who would want to date weird, loner Erin? Certainly not some handsome Faerie guy who is just a book character. I widened my eyes at that statement.

That's right. He's just a character from a book. This whole world is a book, and I don't belong here. Even if he liked me, it wouldn't work out. I would have to go home some time. My shoulders slumped, and I couldn't stop myself from feeling disappointed.

The truth sucks. Big time.

I cleared my throat, pushing away my disappointed feelings. _Here we go. _"Thanks for walking my here." I removed the jacket and handed it to him. "Here's your jacket back. Sorry it's a bit wet."

"Don't worry about it. It would have gotten wet anyways, seeing how I need to return to the Seelie Court." I nodded in understanding. Silence again. For some reason, I didn't want to move. I felt as if there was more I should say, but didn't know where to start. Unconsciously, I sighed frustratedly.

"To tell you the truth, I feel like I should be saying something more, but I have no idea what." I spoke, sharing my thoughts aloud. Suddenly, a thought came to me. I guess I do have more to say. I let out a nervous chuckle, while giving him a smile. "Maybe its another thank you. For helping me take my mind off of getting water poured over me." I thought that was all I had to say, but my mouth continued to move despite my desire to stop talking before I reveal too much of the past. "You see, when I was little-"

"ERIN!" A voice yelled from behind me. I turned to see Jace, Isabelle, and Alec standing on the top of the steps, near the door. They had a look of relief, and a wave of guilt passed through me. Jace and Isabelle ran down the steps, while Alec waited on the top.

"Where have you been?! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Isabelle replied, pulling me into a hug, which caught me off guard. Isabelle usually isn't one to hug people she barely knows. A bit out of character there Izzy. Her words processed through my head.

"You were looking for me?" I asked, surprised that they would do that. Isabelle's grip tightened on me.

"Of course! Who knows what could have happened to you!" Isabelle said, pulling away, both hands on my shoulders and looking at me. A smile spread across my face. They were looking for _me_.

"Sorry." I apologize, feeling touched that they were actually concerned for me. I turned to apologize to Jace, only to see him staring at Meliorn. Isabelle also seemed to notice someone was behind me because she peeked over me (which wasn't hard since she was taller than me). Her eyes widened at the sight of Meliorn, making me remember that he was her ex-boyfriend. Another thing to add to my disappoint. Isabelle was beautiful, tall, and outspoken. I probably look very unattractive compared to her. Plus, I remember Cassie Clare saying that Isabelle really _really_ liked him.

I winced inwardly. Awkward. Very awkward indeed.

"Meliorn? What are you doing here?" Isabelle asked, immediately detaching herself from me. She looked at him in confusion and something else I couldn't identify.

"He walked me back to the Institute after saving me from getting hit by a car." I answered automatically and truthfully. Hopefully, they wouldn't see it in a different way.

"You were almost hit by a car?!" Jace asked, snapping his attention back to me. I shrugged.

"New Yorkers are such reckless drivers. What can you do about?" I replied nonchalantly. It's as if I get almost run over by cars everyday. I turned to Meliorn, who eyed me warily. I gave him a sheepish grin. "Thanks again. And- uh- forget what I was about to tell you before."

Meliorn looked as if he were about to ask about it, but decided against it. Good choice. I didn't like to talk about it anyways.

"Farewell." Meliorn mumbled as he turned around and stalked away. I watched his retreating figure disappear down the block into the crowds of people. I released a breath I had no idea I was holding. A gust of wind came by, and I shivered a little, remembering that I no longer wore Meliorn's warm sweater and that I was still slightly damp. I turned and began making my way up the stairs. Jace and Isabelle followed behind, and I passed Alec into the the Institute.

The four of us stood in awkward silence inside the elevator. Each of us not knowing what to say. When the old elevator pinged, notifying us that this was our stop, I was the first one to leave the elevator, only to be stopped by Maryse, who looked at me with concern.

"There you are! We were all worried that you were hurt! Are you alright?" She touched my forehead in a loving manner. Like a mother does to her child. The feeling was new to me for I have not felt a mother's love in awhile. More guilt flooded through me.

"Yes, I'm alright. But I think I'm going to change. These clothes are giving me a rash." I replied, moving away from her touch as if it burned. I didn't even wait for a response, just turned and walked to my room.

I quickly removed the wet clothes, grabbing a towel to dry my body up. I then changed to to Izzy's plain blue sweater (that was slightly too big on me) and ripped jeans. Now comfortable in dry clothes, I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, where Jace sat as if waiting for me. Which I have my suspicion that he was.

Staying silent, I took a can of soda from the fridge (I guess it's from Taki's) and sat in front of him. I took a sip of my soda, feeling Jace's eyes on me. He wants to ask me a question. I can tell.

"Where's the others?" I asked, taking note that the others were not here.

"Alec and Isabelle went to the training room, Max is in his room reading, while Maryse is probably in the library." I nodded before taking another sip. Silence. I fidgeted in my seat.

"So..."

"Why are you so freaked out of water?" Jace asked suddenly. I knew he was going to ask eventually. "And I'm not just talking about at Taki's. You were freaked out when we were going to the Seelie Court."

I twirled a strand of my hair on my finger, a habit I've had since I was a kid. Usually I do this when I'm nervous or uncomfortable. As you can see, this is a very uncomfortable subject for me. In my head, I debated whether or not I should tell him the truth.

"It's a long story..."

"My calendar didn't say the world was ending today so we have time." I scowled at his sarcasm. I continued to have a small mind-fight in my head.

On one hand, I've never told this to anyone and I don't want them to laugh at how pathetic I am. On the other, Jace is just a character from a book, so it doesn't matter if I did tell him. The latter won.

I sighed in defeat and looked up at Jace. "Okay, I'll tell you." I sat up straighter and took a deep breath.

"It happened when I was six years old..."

* * *

**I am truly evil. To leave you with a cliffhanger like that! This update is a bit shorter than the rest, but it's only because I didn't want to include the flashback. Anyways, Erin decided to tell Jace that part of her past. And who knows, maybe Erin will open up to Jace and tell her all of her past. So yeah, Meliorn and Erin went out for a walk! Erin, however, is very slow when it comes to people's (and her own) feelings. Anyways, tell me how you think of this chapter in your reviews and I shall see you next time! Bye! **


	8. Journey to the Past

**Yeah, haven't updated in awhile. Sorry about that. By the way, I have created a story for Teen Titans. I am co-author-ing it with KoltonBlaze, so if you want, go check it out. Who else is excited about the Mortal Instrument: City of Bones Movie? I know I am! Man, I love 2013! Let's get on with the story!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES!  
**

* * *

_I sighed in defeat and looked up at Jace. "Okay, I'll tell you." I sat up straighter and took a deep breath._

_"It happened when I was six years old..."_

* * *

I walked out of school, alone as usual as all the other kids ran to their parents laughing and smiling as they did. I clutched my book tightly, waiting for my ride home.

A black car pulled up in front of me; I opened the door and sat inside. I kept my face blank, the driver (Mason, I think his name was) glanced at me through the rearview mirror. His light green eyes looked out of place with his sandy blond hair. He was about 23 years old- and to all you single ladies out there, he's available. He was skinny, but underneath that black suit, I could tell he was a bit muscular.

I know what your thinking- what's a 23 year old guy doing working as a chauffeur for a six year old girl? Well the answer is simple: he was on the verge of being homeless and was desperate for a job. My dad found a flyer he made to find a job. My dad called him up and BOOM! I have a new driver/butler.

"How was your day, Miss?" I stared at the guy from the mirror and shrugged.

"Fine." I said meekly. I tightened my grip on my book. I knew he was trying to be friendly, but I was deathly shy. Plus, I didn't really like him. Especially since he's only doing this for the money.

"What book you got there?" He asked politely. I looked down at my book and read the title.

"Alice in Wonderland."

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure you can read that? It looks awfully big." I just nodded my head. He was silent and continued to drive me home.

We were on a bridge, I looked at the waters below from my window.

Unbeknownst to us, a guy from the opposite lane was on his phone as he drove. Apparently, he dropped something and reached to grab it, driving into the opposite lane as he did. At that time, Mason was busy glancing over at me, thinking of what to say to make me talk. That was the biggest mistake he ever made.

Next thing I know, the car is swerving to the side of the bridge. Horns are honking, tires are screeching. The pit of my stomach tightened, and it felt as if it were about to burst- the feeling of falling. There was a huge splash, and I could feel myself being pulled under. My air was knocked right out of me. A window broke, and water poured inside, making the car heavier and heavier.

I pushed at the door beside me, the water already up to my neck. My small hands couldn't find the door handle. I pushed and pushed, praying that it would open. But it didn't. Soon enough, water filled my lungs, and I was losing consciousness.

The last thing I saw was my door opening, and something grabbing my arm before my world turned black.

* * *

I opened my eyes groggily, feeling as if they were glued shut. My arm hurts. My legs hurt. My head hurts. _Breathing_ hurts. All I could see around me was the color white. White floors, white walls, white bed sheets. I had on an oxygen mask on my face, I lifted a hand to my head, feeling the rough texture of the gauze. I was in a _hospital_.

My lips were dry, the inside of my mouth has a horrid taste of morning breath. I couldn't speak, my throat parched and dry. How long was I asleep? Where's Mason? What happened? Realization hit me like a ton of bricks, and I couldn't help but tremble at the thought. I suddenly couldn't stand being alone in this white room. Luckily, my fear was short-lived.

A nurse came in, both relief and disappointment flooded through me. I was hoping my mom would be the first one to come. Or even my dad or brother. Instead, it was just a nurse. She looked like those stereo-typical nurses with the short white dress, white stockings, and white tennis shoes with the white hat that had the red cross imprinted in front. She smiled at me as she wrote down on her clipboard.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are 'ya?" She had a country drawl, making her sound like she was some sort of cowgirl. The words wouldn't come out of my open mouth. I just nodded and looked toward the door, waiting for someone familiar to come through the door. For some odd reason, I expect my mom to come in, see me and start crying while hugging and kissing me. I wanted my dad to light up with happiness when he saw me awake and ask if I was alright. Heck, I even wanted my brother to ask me how my near-death experience was like.

But no one walked through the doors. No one was crying. No one was hugging me or kissing me. No one was relieved that I had finally woken up. No one came to ask if I was alright. _No one_.

Just when I was about to turn away, someone _did_ walk through those doors. Mason, bandaged-up and bruised, lit up with relief at the sight of me awake and rushed to my side. I noticed the nurse's stare, checking Mason out. Can't blame her, even though he's all bruised-looking, Mason's still pretty handsome. He even asked me what I had wanted to hear.

"Are you alright?" Mason looked at me with concerned eyes. Why would he be so concern? Is it because he feels guilty that the accident happened in the first place? Is he afraid that he might lose his job because of the accident? Maybe that's why. I mean, you wouldn't be concerned of someone else's child you barely know.

Then he did the unexpected: he _hugged_ me. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I'm sorry." He kept repeating his words over and over. Mason had caught me off guard. No one ever hugged me with so much affection and concern. Not once did he even mention his job. I was too shocked to even realize that I had begun to cry. My body shook as I silently sobbed into his shoulder, clutching him tight. I guess I'm finally processing what had just happened to me: I had almost died. My family isn't even here for me. And somebody had finally heard my silent cries for help.

I cried like the little girl I was, not caring that I'm crying in front of a complete stranger. I clung to Mason as if I were about to actually die if I let go. Mason didn't mind (well, if he did, he didn't show it), he rubbed my back comfortingly as I cried my eyes out.

After a few more minutes of silent crying, Mason decided to tell me the whole story if what happened. Turns out, Mason had taken me out from the car and swam me to shore. The ambulance came, and we were rushed to the hospital.

I still couldn't speak. My voice just couldn't form any words. Mason had given me a notepad and pen so I could write it down.

_Where are my parents? _Mason's face fell, and he looked at me sadly.

"You're mom is still in her business meeting in Utah, while your dad is still at the convention in California." My shoulders slumped. Though, I was used to this kind of answer, I wanted him to tell me: _"They're at home, waiting for a call from the hospital to tell them if you're alright."_

_My brother? _

"At a friend's house." Does my family even know about the accident? I couldn't even ask Mason that, in fear of the answer he would tell me. Sensing my depressed mood, Mason reached out and put his hand over mine. I looked at him, confused. He gave me a small smile.

"I know I'm not much, probably just a stranger to you. But I promise, from now on, I will always be there for you. No matter what. You can rely on me instead of bottling up how you feel. I'm your friend." I smiled back at him because I knew that's true. Mason was- no, _IS_ my friend. My hand moving across the page as I wrote down something.

_I'm hungry. _This earned a laugh from Mason as he stood up to go to the cafeteria downstairs. Before leaving, he patted my head gently and gave my a kind-hearted smile. I smiled back.

I finally had a friend.

* * *

"The doctors told me I had become mute." I gave a nervous chuckle. "I didn't speak for two years and clung to Mason like a lost puppy. Since then, I have been afraid of water. I've learned to tolerate water a bit, but sometimes I end up screaming when I'm fully wet. Like in the shower, I turn away from the shower, so it won't go in my face."

Jace just stared at me with concern. I knew he instantly regretted having forced me into reliving that past nightmare. But I actually felt relieved. I haven't told anyone that story, always bottling up my fear and sadness. It feels good to actually tell someone like I was giving them half of the weight on my shoulders.

"So, your parents didn't even ask if you were OK?" My face darkened as I remembered that small tiny detail.

"They just told me to forget about it and start talking again. They think that the accident was bad for their reputation." Jace scowled at my statement. I shook my head and shrugged. "The past is the past. You can't change what has already happened."

"But you can change what you want to happen. Erin, you can't just bottle up feelings like this inside you. Sooner or later, you won't be able to handle all the feelings you keep hidden inside." I blinked. Wow, that was pretty deep. I didn't think Jace could say something like that.

I should have been mad, but for some reason, I felt a hundred times better. And I couldn't help but smile at him. A true, genuine smile. "Thanks, Jace. I needed to hear that."

Jace returned my smile with a grin of his own. "Don't mention it. We're friends, aren't we?" My smile widened.

"Yeah, we are."

* * *

**Yeah, a little Jace and Erin friendship going on at the end. I think Clary and Erin are going to have a little bonding moment in the next chapter. But, you guys have to wait and see! I'm not spoiling anything! So stay tuned! R&R!**


End file.
